Faraon III/1
Rozdział pierwszy Czy prorocy podziemnej świątyni Sfinksa widzieli nowego władcę Egiptu, jak obozował pod piramidami, czy dali o nim znać do królewskiego pałacu i - w jaki uczynili to sposób? - nie wiadomo. Dość, że gdy Ramzes zbliżał się do przewozu, najdostojniejszy arcykapłan Herhor kazał obudzić służbę pałacową, a gdy pan przepływał Nil, wszyscy kapłani, jenerałowie i dostojnicy cywilni już zgromadzili się w wielkiej sali. Równo ze wschodem słońca Ramzes XIII na czele drobnego orszaku wjechał w pałacowy dziedziniec, gdzie służba upadła przed nim na twarz, a gwardia sprezentowała broń przy odgłosie trąb i bębnów. Powitawszy wojsko jego świątobliwość udał się do łazienki i wziął kąpiel przesyconą wonnościami. Następnie pozwolił uporządkować boskie włosy; lecz gdy fryzjer najpokorniej zapytał go: czy każe ogolić głowę i zarost? - pan odrzekł: - Nie potrzeba. Nie jestem kapłanem, tylko żołnierzem. Słowa te w chwilę później przeszły do sali audiencjonalnej, w godzinę obiegły pałac, około południa rozniosły się po mieście Memfis, a nad wieczorem znane były we wszystkich świątyniach państwa, od Tami-n-hor i Sabne-Chetam na północy do Suunu i Pilak na południu. Na tę wieść nomarchowie, szlachta, wojsko, lud i cudzoziemcy szaleli z radości, ale święty stan kapłański tym gorliwiej obchodził żałobę po zmarłym faraonie. Wyszedłszy z kąpieli jego świątobliwość przywdział krótką koszulę żołnierską w czarne i żółte pasy, na nią złoty napierśnik, na nogi sandały przywiązane rzemieniami, a na głowę płytki hełm z kolcem. Potem przypasał stalowy miecz asyryjski, który mu towarzyszył w bitwie przy Sodowych Jeziorach, i - otoczony wielką świtą jenerałów, z chrzęstem i brzękiem wszedł na salę audiencjonalną. Tam zastąpił mu drogę arcykapłan Herhor mając przy sobie świętych arcykapłanów: Sema, Mefresa i innych, a za sobą: wielkich sędziów z Memfisu i Teb, kilkunastu najbliższych nomarchów, wielkiego podskarbiego tudzież naczelników: domu zbóż, domu bydła, domu szat, domu niewolników, domu srebra i złota, i mnóstwo innych dygnitarzy. Herhor skłonił się przed Ramzesem i rzekł wzruszony: - Panie! Wiecznie żyjącemu ojcu waszemu podobało się odejść do bogów, gdzie kosztuje wiekuistego szczęścia. Na ciebie zaś spada obowiązek troszczyć się losem osieroconego państwa. Bądź więc pozdrowiony, panie i władco świata, i - niech żyje wiecznie jego świątobliwość faraon Cham-sam-merer-amen-Ramesses-neter-hog-an!... Obecni z zapałem powtórzyli ten okrzyk. Spodziewano się, że nowy władca okaże jakieś wzruszenie lub zakłopotanie. Na podziw jednak wszystkich pan tylko zmarszczył brwi i odparł: - Zgodnie z wolą świątobliwego ojca i prawami Egiptu obejmuję rządy i spełniać je będę na chwałę państwa i szczęście ludu... Nagle pan zwrócił się do Herhora i bystro patrząc mu w oczy zapytał: - Na infule waszej dostojności widzę złotego węża. Dlaczego przywdziałeś symbol władzy królewskiej? Śmiertelna cisza zaległa zgromadzenie. Najzuchwalszy człowiek w Egipcie nigdy by nie przypuścił, że młody pan rozpocznie rządy swoje od podobnego pytania do osoby najpotężniejszej w państwie. Bodaj że potężniejszej aniżeli zmarły faraon. Ale za młodym panem stało kilkunastu jenerałów, w dziedzińcu błyszczały śpiżowe pułki gwardii, a przez Nil już przeprawiała się armia znad Sodowych Jezior, upojona triumfem, zakochana w swym wodzu. Potężny Herhor zbladł jak wosk i z zaciśniętej krtani nie mógł wydobyć głosu. - Pytam się waszej dostojności - spokojnie powtórzył faraon -jakim prawem na twojej infule znajduje się wąż królewski? - To jest infuła dziada waszego świętego Amenhotepa - cicho odparł Herhor. - Najwyższa rada nakazała mi przywdziewać ją w ważnych okolicznościach. - Święty dziad mój - mówił faraon - był ojcem królowej i w drodze łaski otrzymał prawo ozdabiania swej infuły ureuszem. Lecz o ile mi wiadomo, jego uroczysty strój znajduje się między relikwiami świątyni Amona. Herhor już ochłonął. - Racz pamiętać, wasza świątobliwość - objaśnił - że przez całą dobę Egipt był pozbawiony prawego władcy. Tymczasem musiał ktoś budzić i układać do snu boga Ozirisa, udzielać błogosławieństwa ludowi i składać hołdy przodkom królewskim. Na tak ciężki czas najwyższa rada kazała mi odziać się w świętą relikwię, aby rząd państwa i służba bogom nie ulegały opóźnieniu. Z chwilą jednak gdy mamy prawego i potężnego władcę, składam cudowną relikwię... To powiedziawszy Herhor zdjął z głowy infułę ozdobioną ureuszem i podał ją arcykapłanowi Mefresowi. Groźna twarz faraona wypogodziła się i pan - skierował kroki swoje do tronu. Nagle zastąpił mu drogę święty Mefres i schyliwszy się do ziemi rzekł: - Racz, świątobliwy panie, wysłuchać najpokorniejszej prośby... Ale ani w głosie, ani w oczach jego nie było pokory, kiedy wyprostowawszy się mówił dalej: - Te są słowa najwyższej rady wszystkich arcykapłanów... - Powiedz - odparł faraon. - Wiadomo waszej świątobliwości - ciągnął Mefres - że faraon, który nie otrzyma arcykapłańskich święceń, nie może spełniać najwyższych ofiar tudzież ubierać ani rozbierać cudownego Ozirisa. - Rozumiem - przerwał pan. - Ja jestem faraonem, który nie posiada arcykapłańskiego dostojeństwa. - Z tej przyczyny - mówił dalej Mefres - najwyższa rada pokornie błaga waszą świątobliwość o wyznaczenie arcykapłana, który mógłby was zastępować w pełnieniu religijnych obrządków. Słuchając tej mowy stanowczej, arcykapłani i dostojnicy drżeli i kręcili się jak na rozpalonych kamieniach, a jenerałowie niby niechcący poprawiali miecze. Ale święty Mefres z nie ukrywaną pogardą spojrzał na nich i - znowu utopił zimny wzrok w obliczu faraona. Lecz pan świata i tym razem nie okazał zakłopotania. - Dobrze - odparł - żeś mi, wasza dostojność, przypomniał o tym ważnym obowiązku. Wojenne rzemiosło i sprawy państwa nie pozwolą mi zajmować się obrzędami naszej świętej religii, więc muszę wyznaczyć do nich zastępcę... To mówiąc pan począł rozglądać się między zebranymi. Z lewej strony Herhora stał święty Sem. Faraon wpatrzył się w jego twarz łagodną i uczciwą i nagle spytał: - Kto i czym jesteś, wasza dostojność? - Nazywam się Sem, a jestem arcykapłanem świątyni Ptah w Pi-Bastis. - Ty będziesz moim zastępcą w religijnych obrządkach - rzekł pan wskazując na niego palcem. Między zebranymi przeleciał szmer podziwu. Trudno było po najdłuższych rozmyślaniach i naradach wybrać na tak wysoki urząd godniejszego kapłana. Ale Herhor pobladł jeszcze bardziej, a Mefres zacisnął sine usta i przysłonił powiekami oczy. W chwilę później nowy faraon zasiadł na tronie, który zamiast nóg miał rzeźbione postacie książąt i królów dziewięciu narodów. Niebawem Herhor na złotej tacy podał panu białą i czerwoną koronę otoczoną złotym wężem. Władca milcząc włożył je na głowę, a obecni upadli na ziemię. Nie była to jeszcze uroczysta koronacja, tylko objęcie władzy. Gdy kapłani okadzili faraona i odśpiewali hymn do Ozirisa, aby zlał na niego wszelkie błogosławieństwa, cywilni i wojskowi dygnitarze zostali dopuszczeni do ucałowania najniższego stopnia tronu. Potem pan wziął złotą łyżkę i powtarzając modlitwy, które głośno odmawiał święty Sem, ofiarował kadzidła posągom bogów uszykowanym po obu stronach jego królewskiej stolicy. - Co teraz mam robić? - zapytał władca. - Ukazać się ludowi - odparł Herhor. Przez złocone, szeroko otwarte drzwi po marmurowych schodach jego świątobliwość wszedł na taras i podniósłszy ręce zwrócił się kolejno ku czterem okolicom świata. Odezwały się głosy trąb i ze szczytu pylonów wywieszono chorągwie. Kto był w polu, na dziedzińcu czy na ulicy - padał na twarz; kij podniesiony nad grzbietem bydlęcia czy niewolnika opuszczał się bez szkody, a wszyscy przestępcy państwowi, jakich skazano tego dnia, otrzymali ułaskawienie. Schodząc z tarasu władca zapytał: - Czy mam jeszcze co do spełnienia? - Oczekuje na waszą świątobliwość posiłek i sprawy państwa - odezwał się Herhor. - Więc mogę odpocząć - rzekł faraon. - Gdzie są zwłoki mego świątobliwego ojca? - Oddane balsamistom... - szepnął Herhor. Faraonowi oczy wezbrały łzami i drgnęły usta. Ale pohamował się i milcząc patrzył w ziemię. Było rzeczą nieprzystojną, ażeby słudzy widzieli wzruszenie tak potężnego władcy. Chcąc zwrócić uwagę pana na inny przedmiot Herhor wtrącił: - Czy wasza świątobliwość raczy przyjąć należny hołd od królowej matki? - Ja?... ja mam przyjmować hołdy od mojej matki?... - rzekł zdławionym głosem faraon. A chcąc koniecznie uspokoić się, dodał z przymuszonym uśmiechem: - Wasza dostojność zapomniałeś, co mówi mędrzec Eney?... Może święty Sem powtórzy nam te piękne słowa o matce... - "Pamiętaj - cytował Sem - że urodziła cię i na wszystkie sposoby karmiła." - Mów dalej... mów!... - nalegał pan wciąż usiłując zapanować nad sobą. "Gdybyś o tym zapomniał, ona podniesie ręce swoje do boga, a on skargę jej usłyszy. Długo nosiła cię pod sercem, jak wielki ciężar, i porodziła po upłynięciu twoich miesięcy. Nosiła cię potem na plecach i przez trzy lata pierś swą wkładała w twoje usta. Tak cię wychowała nie brzydząc się twego niechlujstwa. A gdy poszedłeś do szkół i w pismach byłeś ćwiczony, przed twoim przełożonym stawała co dzień z chlebem i piwem domu swego." Faraon głęboko odetchnął i rzekł spokojniej: - Widzicie więc, że nie godzi się, aby mnie witała matka moja. Ja to raczej pójdę do niej... I poszedł przez szereg sal wykładanych marmurem, alabastrem i drzwem, malowanych jaskrawymi farbami, rzeźbionych i złoconych, a za nim - jego ogromna świta. Lecz zbliżywszy się do przedpokoju matki, dał znak, aby go zostawiono samego. Minął przedpokój, chwilę zatrzymał się pode drzwiami, potem zapukał i wszedł cicho. W izbie o nagich ścianach, w której zamiast sprzętów był niski tapczan i nadtłuczony dzban z wodą, wszystko na znak żałoby, siedziała na kamieniu matka faraona, królowa Nikotris. Była w grubej koszuli, boso; miała czoło umazane błotem z Nilu i popiół w poplątanych włosach. Zobaczywszy Ramzesa czcigodna pani schyliła się, aby mu upaść do nóg. Ale syn pochwycił ją w objęcia i rzekł z płaczem: - Jeżeli ty, matko, zniżysz się przede mną do ziemi, ja przed tobą będę musiał zejść chyba pod ziemię... Królowa przytuliła jego głowę do piersi, otarła mu łzy rękawem swojej grubej koszuli, a potem wzniósłszy ręce szepnęła: - Niechaj wszyscy bogowie, niechaj duch ojca i dziada twego otoczą cię opieką i błogosławieństwem... O Izydo, nigdy nie skąpiłam ci ofiar, ale dziś robię największą... Oddaję ci mego miłego syna... Niech ten mój syn królewski stanie się niepodzielnie twoim synem, a jego słowa i potęga niech pomnożą twoje boskie dziedzictwo... Pan wiele razy uściskał i ucałował królowę, wreszcie usadowił ją na tapczanie, a sam usiadł na kamieniu. - Czy zostawił mi ojciec jakie rozkazy? - zapytał. - Prosił cię tylko o pamięć, a do najwyższej rady powiedział te słowa: "Zostawiam wam następcę, który jest lwem i orłem w jednej osobie; słuchajcie go, a podźwignie Egipt do niebywałej potęgi." - Myślisz, że kapłani będą mi posłuszni? - Pamiętaj - rzekła matka - że godłem faraona jest wąż. A wąż to roztropność, która milczy i nie wiadomo kiedy kąsa śmiertelnie... Jeżeli czas weźmiesz za sprzymierzeńca, pokonasz wszystko. - Herhor jest strasznie zuchwały... Dziś ośmielił się włożyć infułę świętego Amenhotepa... Rozumie się, kazałem mu ją zdjąć i usunę go od rządu... Jego i kilku członków najwyższej rady... Królowa potrząsnęła głową. - Egipt jest twój - mówiła - a bogowie obdarzyli cię wielką mądrością. Gdyby nie to, strasznie lękałabym się zatargu z Herhorem... - Nie spieram się z nim. Ja go wypędzam. - Egipt jest twój - powtórzyła matka - ale boję się walki z kapłanami. Prawda, że nad miarę łagodny ojciec uzuchwalił tych ludzi, lecz nie można doprowadzić ich do rozpaczy srogością. Zresztą - pomyśl: kto ci zastąpi ich radę?... Oni znają wszystko, co było, jest i będzie na ziemi i w niebie; oni widzą najskrytsze myśli ludzkie i kierują sercami jak wiatr liśćmi. Bez nich nie tylko nie będziesz wiedział, co się dzieje w Tyrze i Niniwie, ale nawet w Memfisie i Tebach. - Nie odpycham mądrości, ale chcę służby - odparł faraon. - Wiem, że ich rozum jest wielki, ale musi być kontrolowany, aby nie oszukiwał, i kierowany, ażeby nie rujnował państwa... Sama powiedz, matko, co oni w ciągu trzydziestu lat zrobili z Egiptem?... Lud cierpi nędzę albo buntuje się, wojska mało, skarb pusty, a tymczasem o parę miesięcy od nas jak ciasto na drożdżach rośnie Asyria i już dziś - narzuca nam traktaty!... - Czyń, jak chcesz. Ale pamiętaj, że symbolem faraona jest wąż, a wąż - to milczenie i roztropność. - Prawdę mówisz, matko, ale wierzaj mi, że w pewnych razach wyższą jest odwaga. Już dziś wiem, że kapłani wojnę libijską rozkładali na całe lata, jam ją skończył w ciągu kilkunastu dni i tylko dlatego, że co dzień popełniałem jakiś krok szalony, ale stanowczy. Gdybym nie wybiegł naprzeciw nim w pustynię, co przecież było wielką nieroztropnością, dziś mielibyśmy Libijczyków pod Memfisem... - Wiem, goniłeś Tehennę i zaskoczył was Tyfon - rzekła królowa. - O nierozważne dziecko... nie pomyślałeś o mnie!... Pan uśmiechnął się. - Bądź spokojnego serca - odparł. - Kiedy faraon walczy, po lewej i po prawej jego ręce staje Amon. A któż mu dorówna?... Jeszcze raz uściskał królowę i wyszedł. Faraon III/1